happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Double A
Double A (sometimes called AA '''or '''A+) is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Double A is a green aardvark who is a rapper, his name derives from the two As at the beginning of "Aardvark". Most of the time, AA is known to be grouchy and narcissistic. At the same time, though, he often tries to be hip and cool. He also sometimes flirts with girls. His raps usually involve making fun of people or things related to them. He swears a lot as well. Much to his annoyance, he is also frequently mistaken for an anteater, as aardvarks commonly are. He has a craving for ants, and can be killed by them just as easily. Episodes Starring Roles *That's a Rap! *The Beat of My Heart *Turn up the Stereo-types *Puppet in the Middle *Candy Rapper *Double A Battery *What's With the Long Face? *Rap and Blue Wire *Because You're Famous *Height Limit *The Dead Music Go *Rapping Ready Featuring Roles *See the Light *Stealing the Contest *She's Mime *Lucky Pig! *Potty Mouth *It's All About Boys *It's Mu-zit To Me *Imperfect Views *Behind the Stage *Be-Cuss I Can *Wire Are You Doing *High Pitched *Werefox to Intervention Appearances *First and Fort-Most *All Croaked Up *You're Fyred *Have a Bite Night *Hearing Vision *Electric Heart *Off Camera *Dead Over Heels *Voicing Concerns Deaths #That's a Rap! - Impaled by microphone. #First and Fort-Most - Hit by bullet and cutlass. #The Beat of My Heart - Forced into saxophone. #See the Light - Cut by chainsaw. #Turn up the Stereo-types - Falls out window. #Stealing the Contest - Killed by a bazooka. #She's Mime - Hit by a car. #Lucky Pig! - Killed in an explosion. #Puppet in the Middle - Either drowned or squeezed to death. #Candy Rapper - Explodes from loud volume. #Double A Battery - Pierced by glass shards from TV screen. #It's All About Boys - Cut and stabbed by glass. #It's Mu-zit To Me - Burns in a fire #You're Fyred - Electrocuted. #Imperfect Views - Strangled by a wire. #Electric Heart - Crushed by a camera in the face. #Because You're Famous - Destroyed in half by a metal bar. #Height Limit - Decapitated by a bridge. #Behind the Stage - Blasted by a speaker. #The Dead Music Go - Died inside the collapse. #Be-Cuss I Can - Shredded to death. #Wire Are You Doing - Blasted by a speaker. #High Pitched - Splattered into the wall. #Dead Over Heels - Impaled by a sign. #Werefox to Intervention - Mauled to death by Riston Kills *Rush - 1 ("What's With the Long Face?") *Drama - 1 (What's With the Long Face?") *Sniffles - 1 ("Because You're Famous") *Vanilla - 1 ("Because You're Famous") *Todd - 1 ("Because You're Famous") *Cam E. Leon - 1 ("Because You're Famous") *Dino Digs - 1 ("Because You're Famous") *Generic Tree Friends - 1+ ("Because You're Famous") Trivia *He is the first aardvark in the series. *He is not a very good rapper, but believes otherwise. *Like Sniffles, his snout went through major changes. He started out with a real aardvark's snout. Much later on it became more like Sniffles' snout and his nostrils disappear. His ears also shortened. *He is friends with Dj and Shuffles. *Like Disco Bear, his attempts at flirting usually fail. His raps don't help either. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Disco Bear-Sues Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Adoptables Category:Flippy the french's characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Aardvarks